Genesis Kaminari
Hijikata.Toushirou.full.1236807.jpg|So this is the big city.. Apperance Toshirou-Hijikata-gintama-31702174-426-600.jpg Toshiro hijikata 2 by shel yang.jpg 96e8a3991231931880d9d1f7677196a2 480.jpg Image.jpg Behavior/Personality Genesis is often short-tempered and impulsive, and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. He is also rabid lover Mustard; in fact, he drowns almost all of his food in a ridiculous amount of Mustard before eating it. He is also a chain-smoker who would go great length to get his pack of cigs, Hijikata toshiro fanart by aqeeldo-d67j1u6.jpg|Shades on fleek! tumblr_lzp4n0WEuR1qaz0dmo2_500.gif Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. tumblr_nmayzct6Mx1sf3i1wo1_500.gif Spirtual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Your moms lover Rank: Daddy 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Gun Kata tumblr_myyh41Me1W1qjpqono1_500.gif ghrso.gif 4691778+_95c209b347160cb3edde7b1948618794.gif tumblr_ngluni5nmO1ql7ewpo8_1280.gif Genesis has the ability of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. He an create, summon, shape and manipulate bullets, shaping and combining them as needed. Enhanced Agility Enhanced Gunmanship Enhanced Marksmanship Ricochet Attack tumblr_nfoqcaxheN1tiivhqo7_500.gif '''Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to''mimic'' properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Kaminari Physiology Once a Kaminari has reached their 18th birthday only then are their powers truely unlocked. They must go through a certain trail to show that their intentions are pure and they will use their powers to help protect the Earth and people. Thunder Manipulation Tumblr_m7h4de26Af1qgi5e5o1_500.gif Lightning_Thunder.gif User of this ability can manipulate the shockwave, which is thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. They can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums, or even make organs burst, killing the opponent. Electricity Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Electrical Immunity User is immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Electrical Wall Crawling The user of this ability can crawl, walk, and run up walls using static electricity. Some users are only able to scale ferrous platforms. Electric Pull The user can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects through magnetic or electrostatic attraction and can be used to hoist one's self to destinations, or pull objects towards the user. Electrokinetic Combat The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Electrical Healing The user can heal themselves or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health. 'Weapon of Choice' Cable tumblr_myg528bg3B1sr5klvo1_500.gif tumblr_n54uvwBZMz1tzixowo1_500.gif tumblr_nh9n8iBIJz1r35bpho6_500.gif tumblr_mxwszpfdT11s80ppfo3_400.gif tumblr_maipeg3DHd1qiyx4bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m39ph0u6Nz1qkwwx8o1_500.gif tumblr_m9xhfuHoLV1qcbdlfo2_500.gif 2 Fast not that Serious! Genesis owns a normal Lambo that he uses to get around the city because fuck public transit, 270.49 mph (435.31 km/h), tumblr_n1roiivwZF1r5rnoxo1_500.gif tumblr_mk8px1Zgqa1qk22uwo1_500.gif tumblr_myciknDxBa1r5rnoxo2_500.gif Midori 2015 - 1.gif tumblr_mh5t79rdkU1s3utppo3_500.gif tumblr_mif9i4pClT1s3utppo3_500.gif tumblr_inline_nuswit0ngg1tybbnu_500.gif Although she is cute and tomboyishly beautiful, Midori is adventurous, stubborn and impulsive, almost always disobeying Genesis advice to remain in safety since she prefers to accompany him to see him fight; thus she gets into - or even causes - a lot of mischief. Just as often, however, her impulsiveness, quick mind and flexible, She constantly seeks excitement through various means. These include eavesdropping on and getting involved in Genesis business. Kang His late Kendo Master 204c3d1da3a619a5682ddfbf2b0291c1.jpg Category:Generation 1 Category:Kaminari Clan Category:Genesis Category:Suits N Guns Saga Category:Jin's RPC/NPC